A Chistmas Story!
by r1y2r3e4s
Summary: My entry for Jellicle Week December! Hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. Sunday

What was he thinking? He took my decorations, knowing I would get mad, and he knew we only had a few days to get ready. He was pushing my buttons, and he knew it.

"Alonzo, I swear to the Everlasting Cat, if you don't give me those decorations, I will rip your head off and feed it to the pollicles!" I screeched watching him wave the decorations above his head like a flag. What made it worse was that he was standing right next to a mud puddle.

"Chill, I was just wanting to look at them and tease you," he said handing the decorations over to me.

After a considerably long time of calming down, I embarrassedly said, "I'm sorry for freaking out. Do you forgive me?" I asked putting on a cute face.

"How could I say no to that face, Cassie?" he questioned.

"Yay! I knew you couldn't resist me!" I said striking a pose.

"Of course I can't!" he jeered pulling me into a dance.

After a few spins, twirls, and lifts, I think I got a little dizzy, because I bumped into Alonzo, which made him fall.

Soon, I turned around to see my mate face down in the mud puddle.

"Oh m goodness! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up," I held out my paw, which I intended for him to take and help pull himself up, but to my surprise, he took my hand and pulled me down into the puddle! He started laughing and pointing at me as if I was the funniest thing ever.

"So you think that was funny? I'll show you funny!" I said before I splashed him with mud. His face was priceless! I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! You're gonna get it!" he splashed back. Before we knew it, the simple splashing had turned into a full out war. We threw mud balls and dodged all at the same time. We ran around the Junkyard, earning odd stares as we passed with our mud-soaked fur.

Soon, it started raining. We spun around, while the little droplets cleaned us of the mud. After we were cleaned, we walked back to our den to get dry and warm.

Soon enough, Alonzo and I were laying in our nest looking up at the ceiling.

"Today sure was stimulating, wasn't it?" Alonzo asked.

"Definitely," I answered before leaning over and giving him a kiss.


	2. Monday

Heartache. Such a terrible feeling, for anyone, from young to old, beautiful to ugly. How could someone survive such a terrible emotion? Cassandra knew one cat who was dealing with that pain. She was about to visit them.

"Alonzo, will you come with me to see us? I wanted to check on him and give him his present," I explained.

"Sure, I'll be out in a second!" he called.

I waited while he tidied himself up. Eventually, he came out of the den with a scarf on. He handed me a thicker scarf. I quickly wrapped it around my neck and clasped my hand in Alonzo's. We hurriedly walked to where Gus' den was located. Gus' den was the old washer. It was lit up with old lights that flickered on and off, but were still in use.

Once the old washer was in sight, we slowed our pace to a leisurely stroll. We walked up the steps and knocked on the door. We waited patiently for Gus to come answer the door or call for us to come in. After a moment or so, he finally called, "Come in!" We opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

I looked around the den at all the decorations. Most were homemade ones made by the kittens. The kittens made decorations for everyone in the 'yard. They were usually messy with glitter and glue, but they were really cute.

"Hello Cassie, Alonzo. How are you?" Gus asked in his raspy voice.

"We're fine. We brought you a present. Here," I said as I handed him the gift.

"Thank you. Should I open it now or should I wait?" he asked, shaking the box near his ear.

"You can open it now," Alonzo put in before I had time to answer. I gave him a little glare. He just smiled at me.

"Okay," he said as he shakily tore the paper off the present. He lifted the gift and shook the remaining paper off, "Thank you. I always wanted a figure of Growltiger," he admitted as he stood up to give us a hug.

I stepped into the hug and held onto Gus tightly. After he was finished hugging me, he stepped over to Alonzo and hugged him tightly as well.

Soon enough, we were back in our den. We lay down in our nest, curled around each other.

"I love you, Alonzo," I said with a yawn.

"I love you, too, Cassie," he whispered.


	3. Tuesday

"Why do we celebrate Christmas?" Etcetera asked Alonzo.

"Well, it's because we believe the Everlasting Cat was born on the twenty-fifth day of December and we like to celebrate her birth," he explained.

"But why do we give presents to each other and not to the Everlasting Cat?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, because she can't come down and open all of them. Anyways, she's probably got all she's ever wanted up there," he said.

"I guess that makes sense. Bye Uncle Alonzo!" she said as she scampered off.

After his conversation with his favorite niece, or his only niece, he settled down on the hood of the old TSE1. He was relaxed until he heard the sound of a giggle. It wasn't a kitten's giggle, it was a queen's giggle. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. He shook it off and settled back down.

There it was again! He swiveled his head around, looking for the source of the giggle.

"Whoever's about to plan something, come out now!" he called.

"Aw darn! I wish you hadn't caught me!" Cassandra muttered.

"What were you planning, Cassie?" he asked as he walked over to her.

He pulled her head up from looking at the ground gently, but she moved her eyes away quickly.

"I was just gonna sneak up on you," She muttered.

"And then do what?" he asked.

"Give you a kiss," She whispered.

"Well, you can do that now!" he said giving her a kiss. He pulled back and her eyes were extremely wide. He was about to walk off, when she pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was more passionate. He pulled back, gulping air into his lungs.

"I think we should do that in the den later. Right now, we should just relax, and hang out," he said calmly. He settled back down on the TSE1. He soon felt Cassandra settling down, curled around him.

A few momnets later, he heard wolf-whistles coming from a few feet away, " Ooh! They're so cute aren't they?" he heard a few agreements coming from behind the voice.

"Oh bugger off!" he said with an annoyed tone. He knew it was Pouncival and his little gang. That group always annoyed him.

"Fine! We're gonna tell Jenny you yelled at us!" Pouncival yelled.

"Fine, you little tattle-tales!" he yelled back.

"They need a talking to, because they sure are rude!" Cassandra said with a huff.

"I know Cassie," he said exasperated. He gave Cassie a peck on the cheek before taking a nap,

Soon enough, though, someone just _had _to interrupt his nap, "Alonzo! Will you play a game with us?" the queenkits asked.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I don't know, kits," he said.

"Please?" they chorused all at once.

"Of course I can! Anything for you four!" he said.

"Yay! Come on!" they said running ahead.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I'll see you later," He said giving her a kiss.

"Okay, bye!" she said waving.

After Cassandra was out of sight, he ran to catch up with the kittens. He looked around, hearing muffled giggles. The giggles came from four different places. He decided to search the nearest place that was emitting giggles, and work from there.

He walked towards a box that was overturned. He heard squeakier giggles than anywhere else. He also saw a cream-colored tail waving back and forth in anticipation. Etcetera. He jumped on the tail and said, "Caught you, Cettie! Now come out and help me find the others!"

"Aw, pooh! Fine!" she said as she lifted up the box and crawled out.

"Okay, it'll be easier if you could tell me where they are. Do you know where they are?" he asked hopefully. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't. It'll cost you, though," she said slyly.

"Cettie, I don't have time for this, tell me now, please?" he asked sweetly.

"Fine. Guys, come out! He's given up!" she yelled across the 'yard.

"Yes!" they yelled as they came out.

"thank you, Cettie!" he said, giving her a hug.

"Your welcome!" she chirped.

"Well, I'm off, see you later!" he said over his shoulder.

"Wait! Are you off to see the Wizard? The wonderful Wizard of Oz?" she asked seriously.

"No, where did you get that from?" he asked her.

"A movie my human was watching last night," she explained.

"Ok then," he said walking off again.

Soon he was in his den, trudging towards his bed. He called to his mate, "Cassandra! I'm home!"

Soon he was tackled to the ground by his over-excited mate.

"Glad to see I was missed," he said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny," she said rolling her eyes, after she had gotten off of him.

"I know right? Well I'm going to bed. Nighty night!" he said jumping in the nest.

"Good night!" she said laying down next to him.


	4. Wednesday

How did it happen? All he remembered was falling from that junkpile, "Hey, Cassie? Do you remember how I broke my arm?" Alonzo asked.

"A little. You were trying to save Pouncival from falling and you fell off that junkpile. Luckily he was okay. Why do you ask?" she questioned me.

"Just wondering. Oh, and Cass? Could you make me some hot chocolate? Please?" he asked putting on a cute face.

"Of course, Lonzy," she said walking away into the kitchen to make the warm drink. Hot chocolate was Alonzo's favorite drink, in fact he always said, "Hot chocolate could make anything better."

True to his word, it made him feel better. Of course he still felt a little pain, but it was dulled. He could have sworn it tasted a little funny, like Cassandra had put something in it.

He soon dozed off due to the medication put in the drink. He dreamt of odd things. Such as, him fighting an octopus with a rubber chicken. He was pretty used to those dreams, except for when they were extremely bizarre. Like when he dreamed he was kissing Jemima. He never told anyone about those.

A few hours later, Alonzo had woken up from his peaceful state of rest. He looked around the den, but saw no movement. He wondered where Cassandra was, but was soon answered when he saw her come through the door.

"Oh! Your awake! I thought you'd be knocked out longer!" she exclaimed.

"Glad to see you, too," he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but I was hoping you would be asleep a little longer," she said.

"Why? Is it something to do with my presents?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm…maybe…I don't know…stop pestering me! Gosh!" she said running outside.

"Well that went well," he sighed. Today was a terrible day so far. He decided to go outside to do something. He walked to where Munkustrap was sitting and decided to take his shift.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go play with Jemmie," he added as an afterthought.

He sat on the tire and gazed around at the Junkyard. Everyone was bustling about. Victoria was dancing, Misto was practicing magic, Tugger was making fun of Misto, Jenny and Jelly were knitting, Skimble looked hyper and drunk all at the same time, and Demeter and Bombalurina were gossiping quietly to one another.

An hour later, Tumble came and relieved him of his duty. He quickly stalked off to find Cassandra. He picked up her scent and followed it. It ended in a deserted clearing that was spooky, even in broad daylight. He heard some mumbling coming from the right of him, so he ducked down and crept to where the sound was coming from.

He saw Cassandra quietly talking to Admetus, like they were discussing private business. Cassandra glanced around and Admetus touched her arm, as though to calm her. They soon got up and hugged for a goodbye.

Cassandra was slowly approaching, so as to leave. He scrambled away quickly. Once Cassie was gone, he fled after her.

He soon came into the den after her. She looked behind her, and saw Alonzo. She turned around and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas! Here's your present! Open it!" she said excitedly.

"Is that why you stalked off?" he asked. He decided not to mention the fact that he followed her.

"Maybe. Open it!" she repeated.

He tore off the paper and saw a collar. It was all black leather, with a single stud in front. It looked really fancy, like Victoria's. He put it on and hugged Cassandra. He went to the mirror and examined himself. The collar looked amazing on him!

"Cassandra, thank you!" he pulled her into a hug and lifted her off her feet.

"Your welcome Lonzy." She hugged back just as tightly.

"How much did it cost? Was it a lot?" he said reaching for his new collar.

"Not really. Just don't worry about it, ok?" she asked.

"Okay. I love you Cassie," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear.


End file.
